My Life With Lilly: Part Two
by LillyAndMe
Summary: This is how we lived in Arizona. There will be some human/wolf pairings. Plus some wolf/wolf pairings. This is how of what we did in Arizona. Lilly and I will enjoy everyplace that we have been here in Arizona. Plus getting jobs also. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Jeremy: **_Well here we are to start My Life With Lilly: Part Two. A lot has happen during the week._

**Lilly: **_Yeah, it has. Your team got beat in the championship game. Even though you played your heart out to try to win._

**Jeremy: **_Yeah, I did played my heart out. I did got a point in the game with an assist. But hey, finishing in second is not bad at all._

**Colin: **_Yeah it's not bad at all Dad. But can't wait for your next season to start. Even though it will be played somewhere else for the spring and summer league._

**Jeremy: **_Yeah, it will be played somewhere else. The place that I played at will be closed for a few months for repairs, to make the place better._

**Lilly: **_Yup, can't wait to see it when it opens back up. So let's get this story started._

**Jeremy: **_Okay love. So without further ado here is the first chapter of MLWL: Part Two._

**CHAPTER ONE**

(Jeremy's POV)

I have woken up by a sound of wimpering, but couldn't find the source of the sound. I felled back to sleep again and I heard it again. I got up and looked around and found Lilly by the bedroom door with her paws between her legs.

"What's wrong love?" I said. Lilly wimpered and said "I got to go outside. I can't hold it for much longer." I chuckled and said "All right love. Let me get dress and I'll take you out." Lilly nodded and said "Hurry babe."

I got dressed really quick and open the bedroom door. Lilly ran out to the front door and I opened it also. By the time we went out it was pretty cool for December, only about 50 degrees. It is normal for the dessert. Lilly went to find a spot and she swat down to pee. The sky is getting a little orange and the sun is just coming up. Lilly came back to me after she got done.

"Thanks for letting me go out. I don't want to pee on the carpets." she said. I kissed her nose and she purred. "It all right love. Good thing that I woke up from your wimpering." I said.

Lilly giggled at this and said "Yeah, good thing that I did. Let's be outside for a while. It's pretty cool outside. I just want to watch the sun rise over the mountains." I stroke her on her back making her purr and said "Yeah, it's pretty cool outside. We can watch the sunrise together."

Lilly kissed me on the lips and said "Good, I think we can make this our tradition to do." I chuckled and said "Sounds like a plan to me. But since all of us don't have a job. We should be looking for jobs in a bit." Lilly smiled a bit and said "Oh yeah, I totaly forgot that we don't have jobs also. Where can we work at?"

I was thinking for a moment and said "Well, we can look on the internet to find some jobs. Plus to drive around also." Lilly chuckled and said "Sounds like its a great idea." 'Lilly is really happy to be living Arizona and I know it' I thought. We continued watching the sun rise and Lilly's stomach growled.

"Looks like someone is hungry." I said. Lilly giggled at this and said "Yeah, I'm getting hungry. I think I want bacon and eggs this morning." I kissed Lilly on the lips and said "Sound good love. Let's go back in so I can cook." Lilly kissed me on the lips and said "Good idea let's go back in."

(Colin's POV)

I have woken up when the sun is lighting up through the window. I yawned and strecth out. When I was doing that Talyson is waking up.

"Good morning love." I said, while kissing Talyson on the lips. Talyson kissed me back and said "Morning babe. Your strecthing woke me up." I chuckled and said "Sorry about that love. Didn't know that my moving around will wake you up."

"Oh, don't worry about that. I'm used to that now, of what you do in the morning." Talyson said. This made me smile and said "I know love. Oh, by any chance. Are you in heat yet?"

Talyson chuckled and said "Not as I know of. I know it is almost mating season after all." I smiled and said "I know it is almost mating season. Oh, come to think of it. My mom's birthday is coming up in a month."

"Oh really, I didn't know Lilly's birthday is in a month." Talyson said. I chuckled and said "Yeah, it will be soon. I don't see the others in here when we went to bed." Talyson smiled and said "I think that they went out to the living room. I can hear them talking out there."

I chuckled and said "Well, let's get out there. I'm getting hungry a bit." Talyson kissed me on the lips and said "I'm getting hungry too. So let's go out to the living room." We walked out to the living room and everyone is in there watching TV.

"Wow, this is a great show." Wildfire said. Ginger smiled at this and said "It's no wonder that Mom and Dad like this show and its funny." I sneaked up behind them and I scared them making them both jumped and everyone is laughing.

"Ahh, don't scare us like that Colin." Wildfire said. "Yeah, you almost gave us a heart attack." Ginger said. I laughed at this and said "Sorry, I thought you guys heard me coming."

"No, we didn't hear you coming though." Wildfire said. Blaze came up to Wildfire and kissed her on the lips and said "I think that was funny babe. Even though it all most gave you a heart attack." Wildfire nuzzled Blaze and said "I know it almost did. I did find it a little funny."

"Well, I for one found it very funny." Aunt Kate said. I chuckled and said "I know it was funny Aunt Kate." The door open and Dad and Mom came in.

"Morning, Mom and Dad." I said. Dad smiled and said "Morning son. Are you hungry for breakfast?" I nodded and said "We sure are. So what are we having."

"We are having bacon and eggs today for breakfast." Dad said. Star smiled and said "That does sound good today, I'm starving." Ben kissed Star on the lips and said "It sure does love. I'm starving also."

"So how long will breakfast will be done Dad." I said. Dad smiled and said "Only 15 minutes. It will be ready soon." I nodded and said "I will be back in got to go to the bathroom. Talyson are you coming." Talyson kissed me on the lips and said "Yup, I'm coming also. I need to go bad."

Dad chuckled and said "Okay, don't wonder off to far." I nodded and said "Okay dad, we won't go to far." I reached up on the door handle and we both went out to go outside."

(Lilly's POV)

Jeremy is cooking breakfast and I was in the living room watching TV with the others. "Hey love, can you change it to the music station so all of us can listen to music?" Jeremy said. I smiled and said "Sure thing babe." I got up from my spot to the remote and pressed the button to change it to the music station. I got it on the one that Jeremy and I listen to but as the last sound ended, our song came on.

"Oh, turn it up babe." Jeremy said. I giggled and turned it up as he and I sang together.

_**Like a thunderstorm on a thunder day**_  
_**She came out of nowhere and that can say**_  
_**She's a supernova shinin' through the night**_  
_**A never sleeping satellite**_

_**She's a damn good reason for the sun to ride**_  
_**When you see her smile in the morning light**_  
_**When she cries, she cries a wishing well**_  
_**Played hide and seek with the hounds of hell**_

_**She throws you down to take you high into her private sky**_

_**She's so beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful**_  
_**She's so magical, mystical, irresistible**_  
_**A wonderfull overkill and most of all beautiful**_

_**Ooooh ooh ooh aha**_  
_**Ooooh ooh ooh**_  
_**She's so oooh ooh ooh**_  
_**Aha oooh ooh ooh**_  
_**Beautiful**_  
_**Mmh so beautiful**_

_**You wanna call her name from the highest hill**_  
_**And she's a better than a 5-million dollar bill**_  
_**She swims with you to the Atlantis' Coast**_  
_**To keep you safe while the world explodes**_

_**She's diving down to keep you high inside her velvet sky**_

_**She's so beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful**_  
_**Magical, mystical, irresistible, cosmical**_  
_**A wonderful overkill and most of all beautiful**_

_**Ooooh ooh ooh**_  
_**She's so beautiful**_  
_**She's so oooh ooh ooh**_  
_**I have ooh ooh ooh**_  
_**Beautiful**_

_**She's a mermaid who's left her fairytale**_  
_**She wrote the brand new song for nightingate**_  
_**Sometimes I think she's invented but**_  
_**Thank GOD she's made of flesh and blood**_

_**She's everything I've ever missed the more**_  
_**But most of all she is**_  
_**Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful**_  
_**Wonderful, powerful, magical, mystical, irresistibel**_  
_**Overkill and most of all beau-ti-ful**_

_**Ooooh ooh ooh**_  
_**She's so beautiful**_  
_**She's so oooh ooh ooh**_  
_**She's so beautiful**_

Everybody in the room likes that song. "Wow that is very good mom and dad." Crystal said. Jeremy and I both smiled and I said "Yeah, it is a very good song. I just loved it." Jeremy chuckled and said "Yeah, it is love. I got breakfast done after we sang it though.

Jeremy brought everyone a plate and we all ate listening to the music station and got full. "Wow, this is very good." Mom said. Jeremy chuckled and said "Yeah, I know Eve. Come to think of it. We got to go out for a bit to look for jobs."

"Oh yeah, I was totally thinking of that Jeremy." Dustin said. Kate giggled at this and said "Yeah, we got to get jobs here if we want to live here." I chuckled and said "Yeah, we sure do Kate. I think we should get going now right babe."

Jeremy kissed my forehead and said "Yeah, we are going right now. So who is going." Colin said "I think I want to stay here to relax with Talyson." Talyson kissed Colin on the lips and said "I sure do want to relax."

"I would go with you Jeremy. I need to get a job." Dustin said. Kate smiled at this and said "I'll go too. I want to make some money." I laughed at this and said "I know you do Kate. So do I want to make money also."

"So it will be me, Kate, Lilly, and Dustin so far. Anyone else wants to go." Jeremy said. Everyone else said they want to stay here. "All right, we will be back in a few hours to make some lunch."

"All right daddy. I might have some relaxing time with Ben." Star said. Ben kissed Star on the lips and said "Oh, you know I want to relax with you love." Star kissed Ben on the lips and said "I sure do babe. I sure do."

"All right guys. We will be back in a bit. So you all behave all right." I said. Colin smiled and said "We will Mom. We will be alright." So with that Jeremy, Kate, Dustin, and I went out the door and into Jeremy's car to go look for jobs.

(Star's POV)

Mom, dad, Uncle Dustin, and Aunt Kate all went out to find jobs. "I wonder what kind of jobs are they going to get Crystal." I said. Crystal shurgged and said "Don't know. But we will find out later though. I'll be suprised if they get a job today."

"I think that they will just put in job appacations in first. Then if they called them. They will have to go to the interview." Wildfire said. I chuckled at this and said "I think that you are right Wildfire. They have to do that first before getting an interview."

Grandma totally agreed with me and said "I think you both are right. They have to do that. But it will take awhile to get a job though." I chuckled and said "If it does takes awhile, then we will be okay. As long as our parents get a job, we will be fine."

Colin is changing the station on TV to the NHL Network. "Colin, why are you changing the station on the TV?" I said. Colin shurgged and said "Well, Talyson and I want to watch this station. Is that okay with you."

I chuckled and said "Sure it is Colin. I think you are bored." Colin chuckled and said "Yeah, I am bored. I like the sport of hockey." Talyson kissed Colin on the lips and said "I think your dad got you into this sport did he."

"Oh, yes he really did. I really loved this sport. Even though I can't play it in real life." Colin said. I chuckled and said "Oh, I remember that his aunt brought our dad some hockey equipment so he can play hockey when he is here."

"Oh, I didn't even see the hockey equipment bag here." Colin said. Crystal giggled and said "I think it's in their room." I smiled at this and said "I think so also. I think I want to take a nap in the bedroom. Are you coming with me Ben."

Ben kissed me on the lips and said "Yup, I'm getting ready to take a nap for a bit too." So Ben and I went into one of the bedrooms to go take a nap.

(Talyson's POV)

Everyone else is talking, Ben and Star went into the bedroom taking a nap. Well Colin and I are watching TV and this sport is really interesting.

"I sometimes can't get all of the rules babe." I said, nuzzeling him. Colin nuzzeled me back and said "Well, I understand the rules though. It takes awhile to learn from it."

"Yeah, you got that right bro." Crystal said. Colin smiled and said "Do you understand the rules of hockey right sis." Crystal smiledd and said "Well I sure do. It didn't take me that long." I just rolled my eyes and said "It will take me awhile to get used to the rules."

Colin nuzzled me and said "It does takes awhile. It just something to get used to." I kissed Colin on the lips and said "All right babe. But I do love watching this with you and relaxing at the same time." Colin kissed me and said "I sure glad that you like it."

I was glad he said that I like it, but for somereason I have to go outside again. "Babe, I got to go outside again." I said. Colin smiled and said "Okay love, want me to go outside with you." I smiled and said "Yes, I would like you to go outside with me." So Colin and I got up and went to the door to go outside.

It is a little more warmer than this morning. The temp probably went up a few degrees. Colin and I went to the grassy part of the apartments and did our business. Then we laid down on the grass enjoying the sunshine on our fur.

"Now this is relaxing." I said. Colin kissed me on the lips and said "Oh, it sure does love." I was really enjoying it until I started to get a little sleepy.

"Babe, why don't we go back inside so I can take a nap." I said. Colin nuzzled me and said "Sure thing love. I really need to take a nap also." So both of us got up and went back inside to take our nap in the bedroom.

(Jeremy's POV)

We have been going around looking for jobs. But so far we got quite a few in. "So, which job will take us in for a job." Kate said. I smiled and said "Well, we just have to wait for a few days to get an interview. If they like what they hear in the interview, they will hire us in."

"Oh, that does make sense. I wonder how the kids are doing." Kate said. Lilly chuckled and said "They will be fine. They are grown up with mates of their own." I kissed Lilly on the lips and said "You got that right love. They will be fine at home."

We are heading to the next place Red Lobster. "What are we doing here babe." Lilly said. I chuckled and said "I want to get many job appaications in so we can get many interviews." Lilly blushed and said "Oh, right I forgot about that."

"Oh it's all right Lilly. Don't worry about it." I said, kissing her neck. Lilly's tail is going crazy and said "Don't get me to worked up. I don't want them to smell my scent."

I sniff the air and I know she is right. "I thought that you like that love." I said. Lilly giggled and said "I do, I don't want any fluids running down my legs." This makes me want to laugh. I know what she means. So I stopped doing it.

So we went in there and filled the paper out and we all head back to the car. "Wow, that is a really nice place to eat though." Kate said. Lilly giggled and said "Oh, it sure was Kate. I want to eat there soon." I kissed Lilly on the lips and said "You will eat there soon. But not right now."

"I know Jeremy. But we will sometimes right." Lilly said. I chuckled and said "That's right love. So let's head back home, to take a break." Dustin chuckled and said "Yeah, let's do that. Then we can go back out later." So we got into the car and head back to the apartment.

(Crystal's POV)

Connor and I are the only ones in the living room. We just took a nap on the couch together and I woke up from his stirring. "Sorry, for waking you up babe." Connor said. I kissed Connor on the lips and said "It's alright Connor. We needed to get up. I'm getting hungry for lunch though."

"I know it won't be to long though. They did say they would be gone for a few hours." Connor said. I chuckled and said "They sure did say that. I'm going outside to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back." Connor kissed me on the lips and said "Sure thing babe."

I got off the couch and went to the door to go outside. I hurried up to do my business and went back inside and got right back on the couch with Connor.

"Oh Crystal. Are you in heat yet?" Connor said. I nuzzled him and said "Not that I'm sure off. I know it's getting pretty close to mating season." Connor nodded and said "Well, that is true. I really think you would be a good mother."

I blushed a bit and said "Really, you think that I would be a good mother." Connor nodded and said "Yup, do you think that I would be a good father."

"Connor, you would be a great father to our pups. You would be a great one." I said. Connor kissed me on the lips and said "I sometimes get my doubts though. I would do everything that I can to protect you and our kids."

"Aww, Connor that is very sweet of you." I said, kissing him on the lips. Connor kissed me back and said "You know. I really loved Arizona. How about you?"

"I really loved it so far. We got nice weather here." I said. Connor went back to kissing me passionatly and we stayed like that for a few minutes. We broke apart and I suddenly felt a rush of heat going to my stomach.

**A/N: Wow alot has going on in this chapter. Jeremy got up by a whimpering sound and had to take Lilly outside. They are also talking about jobs to find in Arizona. It looks like Crystal is in heat. But we will find out in the next chapter. I'm gonna be starting to do more lemons for all of them. So until then stay tuned for the next chapter of My Life With Lilly: Part Two. Humphrey and Karen will be making some apperance in this story. So anyways please read and review of how this chapter went. I hope that I did really good on it. I got some really good plans for the next chapter that will be coming up. So see you all later.**


	2. Chapter 2

Jeremy:

_Well here we are with another chapter. We finally are getting one up. And sorry for the long wait. My Aunt turned off my internet service and got mad at me. But other than that. Lilly, the kids, and I moved back to Indiana._

Lilly:

_Yeah, we defiantly did. We drove for 2,000 miles back to o_

Jeremy:

_*chuckles* Yeah it defiantly was. So now we are home. We even went to some Komets games._

Colin:

_Yeah, Dad. That was fun. Can we get on with the next chapter _

Jeremy:

_Sure we can son. We are in the eastern time zone now. Not the Pacific time zone. Now I can get some chapters up earlier here than there._

Lilly:

_ Yeah, what he says. So enjoy the chapter everyone._

CHAPTER TWO

(Crystal's POV) after last chapter

I felt a rush of heat running through my stomach. I pulled back from Connor as he can smell my musky scent filling the air.

"Well, I really love your scent. It smells like berries." Connor said. I blushed a bit and told him "I know you are going to say that babe. To tell you the truth. I just got into heat." He is wagging his tail furiously, as I told him that I just got into heat.

"So, when do you want to decide to mate?" He asked me. I shrugged and said "I think we can do it tonight. Maybe at the pool area to be exact."

Connor chuckled and said "Well, I think that will be the good area to do it tonight. If no one else is in heat yet." I kissed him on the lips and said "I hope that they won't get into heat yet. We can have our alone time tonight there."

"I think that will be a great plan. I can't wait for tonight." Connor said. I giggled a bit and said "I know you can't wait tonight. So can I." He smiled and cuddled up to me and I cuddled up to him and enjoying it. 'I really can't wait for tonight' I thought.

We were really cuddling together until Mom, Dad, Uncle Dustin, and Aunt Kate got home from their job search. "Mom, Dad, what are you doing home right now. Are you still going to look for jobs?" I asked them.

Dad chuckled and said "Yeah, we are still going to look for jobs. We just came home for a bit to make some lunch." Connor chuckled and said "Oh, we are wondering when you are coming back. We are getting hungry a bit here. Oh, just to let you guys know. Crystal is in heat."

Mom gasp and said "Wow, that's great. When did you get into heat Crystal?" I chuckled and said "I got into heat about an half hour ago. Connor and I might be doing it tonight."

"Well, as long as you are ready Crystal. If you guys do, do it. The first sign to know that you are pregnant if you throw up within five days." Dad said. I smiled and said "I know Dad. I think, I am ready for having kids." Mom came up to hug me and said "That's great to know honey. I can't wait to have grand pups." Dad kissed Mom's nose and said "I can't wait to have grand pups either. Oh, I'm going to make some lunch now. It will take awhile."

"Ok, Dad. Well Connor and I are going to lay down in the room for a bit till lunch is done." I said. Dad chuckled and said "Ok, honey. We'll tell you when it is done." Dad kissed my forehead before Connor and I went to the room, so my Dad can cooked lunch.

(Lilly's POV)

Connor and Crystal went into the room while Jeremy is cooking some lunch. "Well, it looks like Crystal is in heat." Kate said. I chuckled and said "I know. I can't believe it either. I just can't wait to have some grand pups, if she did get pregnant."

Kate chuckled and said "Well, I think she will get pregnant. It just a matter of time until Wildfire and Ginger gets into heat." I rolled my eyes and said "Well, they will get into heat. It will take some time until all of the girls will get into heat."

"Well, that is true love. We already know that Crystal is in heat. We just have to wait for all of the girls to get into heat." Jeremy said. I kissed Jeremy on the lips while he is cooking those hamburgers on the stove and said "Yeah, I know what's you mean babe." Colin and Talyson came out of the room. Talyson has a smile on her face as I can smell her scent coming from her.

"Hey you two." I said. Talyson smiled and said "Hi you two. We came out just to tell you something." I chuckled and said "So, what do you have to tell us Talyson."

Colin smiled and said "Talyson, just got into heat." My ears went straight up and said "Well, that's great. So you are in heat now Talyson, right." Talyson chuckled and said "Yeah, I just got into heat just a few minutes ago. So we just came out to tell you."

I smiled and said "Well, I'm glad that you came out to tell me. I just can't wait for some grand pups." Colin is blushing and said "MOM! You know it's a little to early to have some pups right now. We just haven't discussed of when we are going to do it."

"Son, it's okay. Your mom is just excited about having some grand pups. You just don't have to be embarrassed okay, buddy." Jeremy said. Colin rolled his eyes and said "Okay, Dad. I know Mom is excited about it. But I do know that we are hungry."

Jeremy chuckled and said "Oh, I know son. Lunch is about done." My mouth is watering as the burgers are just getting off the frying pan. "Oh, those burgers are making me hungry." I said. Jeremy chuckled and said "Oh, I know you are love. We are going to eat now." He gave everyone a plate and we all ate in the living room. The others that was in the bedrooms came out and ate theirs burgers too. I felt full and want to go take a nap in the bedroom.

"Hey, babe. I am ready to take a nap in the bedroom." I said. Jeremy chuckled and said "Sure thing love. I think I want to take a nap also." So we tell them all that we are going to take a nap in the bedroom and then we went to the bedroom to take a nap. I hop up on the bed and laid down at my usually spot and just laid my head on the pillows.

"I guess you are tired love." Jeremy said. I kissed Jeremy on the lips and said "Yeah, I am babe. I just want to take a nap. You know since I am pregnant right now, I will be tired you know that." Jeremy chuckled and said "Yeah, I do know that. So let's get some shut eye for a bit and then we can check for more jobs online. Dustin did find some good jobs online though."

"Oh, he did huh. Well we will do that when we get up right." I said, smiling. Jeremy kissed me on the lips and said "Yeah, we are going to do that love. So let's get some shut eye for a bit." I chuckled and said "Okay, see you in a bit babe." Jeremy kissed my forehead and said "See you in a bit love." We both cuddled together as he pulled the covers over us as we take our nap.

(Star's POV)

Mom and Daddy went to take a nap. Well I'm going to tell them the news of what happened when Ben and I are in the room. I just got into heat and Ben was getting excited about doing it, but I told him not yet.

"I just can't wait of what we are going to do tonight dear." Ben said. I kissed Ben on the lips and said "Well I know you can't wait to do it tonight." Ginger and Wildfire came up behind me and scared me. I jumped up and felled down hard on the floor.

"Star are you okay." Wildfire said. Ginger giggled and said "I think she is down for the count." I got up from the floor feeling a bit groggy. "You okay Star." Ginger said. I giggled and said "Yeah, I'm okay. It's just surprised me this time."

"Yeah, Ginger and I have to tell you something." Wildfire said. I smiled and said "Okay, what do you two want to tell me." Ginger chuckled and said "Well, Wildfire and I are in heat. We both and our mates can't wait to mate with them."

"Well that's great you two. I think all of us are in heat." I said, smiling. Blaze and Shane came up to Wildfire and Ginger to sit by them. "Well, I guess we can't wait till what we are going to do tonight." I said. Blaze smiled and said "Yeah, I defiantly can't wait till tonight."

"Oh, I know you will enjoy it. It will be a good night." Wildfire said, kissing Blaze on the cheeks. "It will be a good night. I know we will enjoy this night when we can." 'I know this will be a good night. I will have something good plan for Ben' I thought.

**A/N: Well here is chapter two. Sorry it was so late. I know it was almost two months since I put a chapter up. Well, it looks like all the girls are in heat. Where will they do it at? We already know where Crystal and Connor going to do theirs at. I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. So please read and review. And stay tuned for the next chapter of My Life With Lilly: Part Two.**

**And on other notes. I will make a Part Three on this story after this one. Well I hope you all had a great Easter and hope there is no bombing at the Boston Marathon like last year. The NHL playoffs started and I know that the Phoenix Coyotes didn't make it. I will put the bracket on in the next chapter on the top like I did last year. Good night all. This is LillyAndMe signing out.**


End file.
